New Life
by Team Seth.Leah and Jake
Summary: After 2 years the volturi go back to get nessie but they leave without Jane and Alec who stay.Seth imprints...on who?Lives soon change as they discover new secrets and...powers. Pairing: Jane/Seth; Leah/Jacob; Alec/Nessie
1. I dont want to be a monster

Chapter 1 – First Sight

Seth's POV:

The first time I saw her I knew she was the one.

"The child is no harm to anyone" Carlisle said trying to persuade Aro

As Aro and Carlisle talked Jane started looking toward us... That's when our eyes locked.

I had imprinted.

Jane's POV:

I started getting bored of Aro and Carlisle's little chat, why not just leave the Cullen's and the kid alone, this is the second time we came to get her, It's been about 2 years and for some reason her growing increased so she's looks like shes 14- 15 or so. So I let my eyes wander around that's when one of the wolves caught my eye. He was a sandy coloured wolf. In his eyes I saw love.

I walked toward him, aware of my coven and the Cullen's watching with eyes suddenly filled with surprise and confusion.

As I reached him "Phase back" I said. I don't know why I said that but I did. And he did so.

He went behind a tree and came back with nothing but shorts on. Wow, a 6 pack, God he's HOT! Then I remembered the vampire that can read minds. **If you tell** **anyone about that I'll kill you**, I thought to the mind reader, Edward I think. I saw him nod from the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing!?" said Aro

"Leave them alone" I said. I could not let anything happen to him or his loved ones. I don't know why, but i couldn't

"Are you okay Jane!? What are you saying, Why??Alec go get your —"

"No, just leave them alone, they didn't do anything. I'm sick of this, hurting people."

"What! Why are you saying this n—"

"I'm leaving the Volturi!"

"WHAT!!"

"you heard me. I cant hurt innocent people anymore! I want to be like the Cullen's. I want to drink animal blood, not human. I don't want to be a monster" I said the last sentence in a whisper.

I watched Aro. I saw his face turn from anger to some other expression. Then I saw him nod to Felix and Demetri.

then everything went black.

* * *

Seth POV:

"NO" I yelled as Demetri and Felix lunged for Jane

....my Jane.

Carlisle POV:

I was shocked.

why would she say all that, does she really want to change?

I looked at Edward. He nodded. I guess she does.

That's when me and Seth both jumped in front of Jane and we smashed into Demetri and Felix.

Me and Seth grabbed each of Jane's arms before she hit the ground.

"Take her back to our side" I said to Seth. He nodded and picked her up bridal style.

When I turned back to the Volturi,

They were gone.

Jane POV:

"when do you think she'll wake up?" whispered a voice. I knew that voice, I could recognize it anywhere...Seth

"relax Seth she'll wake up soon" said Carlisle i believe.

" no doubt she can hear us right now" Edward said

I decided to open my eyes. There stood the Cullen's and the other wolves (in human form)

Seth, Carlisle and Esme hovering over me.

I saw the Cullen's all in the corner like they were all afraid of the wolves, then i found out why.

" What is that god awful wet dog smell!?" I said/ yelled.

everyone chuckled

" That god awful wet dog smell is us, thank you very much" said the guy that I think was Jacob.

" What am I doing here? Wheres Alec?!" I said. Carlisle was the first to speak up

"Well Felix and Demetri were about to take you with them but me and Seth got in front of them and you fainted and we brought you back to our house, but the Volturi left and....... Alec went with them"

"Oh, ..........Thank you" then silence. then Carlisle said

" Is it true, do you wish to live with us? Do you want to live off animal blood?"

"yes, I'm sick of not being able to live a normal life, I don't want to be a monster" Again i whispered the last part.

Then I said "can I join your coven, I swear I'll be good, I'll try my best!"

" Of course" Carlisle said

That surprised me. Then to my surprise Esme came up to me and hugged me. I stiffened then I returned the hug

Then I got up and Emmett ran up to me and gave me a big bear hug "yay! I have a new sister, now you're the smallest sister!"

"umm, okay"

everyone else just chuckled

" yay now i have another doll!! come on lets dress you up!"

"um, first can I at least meet everyone?"

" ah yes, you already know the Cullen's but that's Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, I'm Jacob and this is Leah, the only female shape shifter ever known, she's also my girlfriend and this is Seth, Leah's younger brother."

Our eyes gazed in to each other until someone cleared there throat, probably Emmett.

Alice spoke up "come on lets make you look pretty not that you aren't already pretty but you have to show off your more feminine side! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Should I be scared?" I asked

everyone laughed

"Very" said Bella

"You know you could really use a make over." said a voice

"ALEC!!" I squealed for joy. He was wearing a pair of jeans, black full sleeve shirt and a black leather jacket. He looked so...normal he never used to wear clothes like that, It suited him.

I ran up to him and hugged him

" I thought that you went back to the volturi"

" well I decided that I can't leave you alone so I followed you. Can I stay with you guys. I promise I'll be good "

" of course you can" Carlisle said

Then Esme gave him a hug which surprised him but he also hugged her back. I noticed Nessie eyeing my brother, hmm this should be interesting...Then Emmett gave him a manly hug and Alice gave him a hug and said "wow now we have a new sister and a new brother

Edward and Rosalie didn't seem that happy about the fact we're joining there coven.

" enough chit chat come on! Leah, Nessie come on I'll give you a make over too."

Alice grabbed Nessie and Leah's hand

" Oh no, Save me Jake!!" yelled Leah


	2. Karaoke Part1

Chapter 2

Jane POV:

As Alice, Bella and Rosalie did our hair and make-up, they told me a little bit about The werewolves and Seth.

"So do you like Seth?" asked Leah

"Why would you say that?" I asked trying to make it seem like I didn't although I did.

I failed

" come on we've seen how you looked at him and Edward can read minds he said that you like his 6 pack and he's hot" Said Alice. God Why can Edward read mind. Curse him!! I heard him chuckle downstairs.

"What?" asked Emmett and Seth

"Nothing Jane just thought of something thats funny."

"What is it?" Asked seth

"I don't think she wants me to tell you"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!!" I yelled

"Jane, I thought you have better taste than my brother!"

"Hey your brother doesn't seem that bad!!"

"oooooooooooo" Said Bella, Rosalie, Nessie, Alice and Leah.

"Okay now pick out an outfit" Alice said

"get one thats fancy" Rosalie added

"Why?" I asked

"Because you're gonna get to meet everyone from the reservation" Said Leah

"It's not everyday that vampires and werewolves get together" added Nessie

"Everyones here!" yelled Esme

* * *

Once we were ready we went down the stairs **(A/N go to my profile to see everyones dresses!)**

Alice, Bella and Rosalie first

Everyone clapped and whistled

Then went Leah and Nessie

I saw my brother watching Nessie like she was his world and she was the most beautiful thing ever.

" Wow! Alice you got Leah to wear a dress, well done!" said Jake and Seth

Leah then went up to him and playfully slapped his arm

" And now Jane Cullen!!!" Yelled Alice. I got to get used to that.

and I made my entrance.

"Wow you got my sister to wear a dress, I wonder how you bribed her?!" Said Alec

"Shut up Alec" I yelled at him playfully

My eyes then locked with his...Seth's...eyes. Those chocalate colour eyes.

Then my brother cleared his throat. Stupid brother!

Edward chuckled

" Oh ya this is Rachel, Paul's imprint, Kim, Jared's imprint, Claire is Quil's Imprint, Emily, Sam's imprint, and well thats it the others are all single...so, if you want to hook up..." Said Embry playfully

"No I already have my eyes set on someone else."

"Really who!?" asked Alice excitedly

"Duh Alice, we all already know!" said Leah

"Oh ya"

I could feel my cheeks redden although I don't know how, since I don't have any blood in me.

"Aww look shes blushing!" Said Edward

"Curse mind reading and that mind rapist!" I muttered

"I heard that!" he said

"You were suppose to!" I said

" So who is it?" asked Jake and Emmett at the same time.

Edward was about to but I stopped him

"you say a word and your dead!"

"I'm already dead!"

"Shut it!"

"Shutting!"

I rolled my eyes.

" What do we do now?" asked Rachel

"I actually don't know" Alice said sheepishly

" I have an idea!" I said

" I like her idea!" said Alice and Edward. Oh ya Alice can see the future.

"No please no thats the worst idea ever sis!"

" you don't even know what I'm gonna say"

"yes I do its karaoke!"

"Thats fun, lets do it!!" everyone said

"No" my brother groaned

* * *

" should we do it in pairs?" I asked

"You just wanna sing with your sweetheart" said Emmett

"Shut up!"

Me, Emmett and Seth were the Dj's

"first up is...my brother Alec!" I said

"What, no!"

"Yes bro"

"God I hate you!"

"Love you too!"

"He'll sing Do you remember by Jay Sean." Said Seth. God I love his voice. Edward chuckled.

Alec came and got me and I sand the rapping part. It's how we usaully sing songs.

*****  
**"Next is Rosalie singing..."

"Rich girls by Gwen Stefani"

***

"Next is Jasper singing Kiss me thru the phone by Soulja boy"

*******

"Next is Edward singing Dangerous by Akon" said seth

"This should be fun" i said

Edward just stuck his tongue out I did it to him.

**A/N he'll be in the other chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Karaoke Part2

**Chapter 3-Karaoke part 2**

"Next is Alice singing..."

"do you believe in magic"

***

"Now Bella singing..."

"Clumsy by Fergie"

*****

"Now Emily, Rachel and Kim will sing toxic by Brittany spears"

*****

"Now Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil will be singing who's afraid of the big bad wolf"

I got to sing all the girl parts.

****

"Nessie will sing..."

"A little too late by Jojo"

****

"Now Jake will sing In My Head by Jason Derulo"

***

"Leah your turn"

"You'll sing Everytime by Britney Spears"

After her song she had tears in her eyes. Esme went up and hugged her.

***

"Esme your turn"

"What no, we don't want to go, you kids play" said esme

"Come on, for us!" I said

"Fine" she said

" you'll sing Pocketful of sunshine

***

"Carlisle you'll sing Do you know"

"And you can't refuse so come on"

he was really good!

***

"Now Emmett you'll sing Bedrock!"Said Seth

"Why Bedrock?" I asked him

"You don't wanna know.." he replied

"Oh....OHHHHH....Ew!"

***

"Now Seth you'll sing Down by Jay Sean" I said

"Thats one of her fav songs" Said Alec

"Shut up!"

***

Wow he sounds great.

When they rap he came up to me and took my hand and then I sang the rap, well I changed the words so it sounded like it was suppose to be a girl rapping

"Now Jane you'll sing..."

"Cinderella by play" Finished seth

***

Seth POV:

Wow she's so good!

I can't keep my eyes off of her.

***

"Now who wants to go again?" asked emmett

"No one, Okay, now me, Seth and Jane will sing...Good Girls Go Bad!"

everyone applauded

I kept my eyes on Jane

***

Janes POV

I could feel Seth's eyes on me the whole time. But I didn't mind.

After Emmett put crank dat by soulja boy on and Alice and Emmett started dancing to it.

Then I went up and joined in, then Alice got Leah, Emmett got Jake and I got Seth.

It was the best night ever!

Once we were done Leah asked me how I know the dance

"In my free time at the Volterra I would dance in my room. When I'm not with the guard I'd be normal."

"Yeah, you should see her in her room, she's always jumping around. If she's upstairs and the floor breaks you'll know why." said Alec

"Shut up Alec, At least I'm not lazy like you!" I said playfully.

Everyone chuckled.

"Come on lets get you out of that dress, you don't seem that comfortable" Alice said

"You got that right" I said

when I was about to go up the stairs I somehow slipped and.....

Seth caught me

"maybe you should be more careful next time." he said

then we gazed into each others eyes.

Until Edward started laughing and everyone joined in.

God some people are just so annoying always interfering at the wrong time.

That only made Edward laugh harder

"What she think?" asked Emmett

"She said that God some people are just so annoying always interfering at the wrong time!"

"Aw, you didn't want to be interrupted during your moment with Seth!" said Emmett

I could feel myself blushing.

"Aw, dude, look she's blushing!!" said Jake

Then I stormed upstairs with the other girls right on my heels they were trying not to laugh.

While going upstairs I was muttering "Stupid Idiots, always interfering!"

Seth POV:

"Idiots" and then she stormed off

"Look Seth's blushing too!" God I could just kill Paul right now!

Everyone was rolling on the floor laughing so hard.

"When are you gonna tell her?" asked Alec, Jane's brother who is okay with me imprinting on his sister. I told him when the girls were getting ready.

Then everything went serious.

"I don't know I mean what if she doesn't like me?"

"Oh she likes you alright" said Edward

"yeah you don't even need Edwards powers to know." said Emmett

"Look Seth, I know my sister well, she has a huge crush on you, she doesn't just blush like that for anything. And if you don't tell her soon she'll get mad because you hid it from you for so long."

"Okay I'll tell her tonight."

**A/N ooo, a cliffy, Thanx for reading. **


	4. Alec?

Chapter 4 – Alec?

Jane's POV:

"Look, Seth's blushing too!!" said Paul

Thats when the girls started laughing.

"Shut up guys! Just get me some clothes!"

When I got some clothes **(A/N pic on profile)** we went back downstairs.

I sat down next to Alec and...Seth. We smiled at each other.

Everyone from Sam's pack(Sam, Paul, Jared) left and all the imprints left too.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." said Nessie

"I'll go with you" said Alec I raised an eyebrow. "What?" He said.

"Nothing, its just you... never mind" I replied

half an hour later*

The whole family talked for a while. Alec and Nessie still didn't return.

"Don't worry Jane they'll be back soon." Edward said

"Yeah I guess" I said

Seth patted my knee and whispered "Do you wanna go look for them?"

"No it's okay" I replied

Gosh, he's so nice...

"Hey can I talk to you?" Seth asked me

"Sure" I replied

Alec's POV:

me an Nessie walked in silence Until we got to a meadow

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked

"Sure" she said.

"Well, I think I kinda love you" I said. Good Alec, Tell it as it is.

Her face went from confused to something else.

"Good"

"Good?" I asked

"Yeah cause I think I like you too."

Then I leaned in our lips touched.

It felt so good until...

"Alec" Oh no, I knew that voice well.

**A/N I know, its short. What do ya think? Who do you think it is? Let me know your theories? Do you guys have a suggestion? Thanks for reading!!**


	5. Hi Sis

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, Sorry I didn't put it on the other chapters, I forgot.**

Chapter 5 – "Hi Sis"

Janes POV:

We walked in silence for awhile.

God, he has a great body. A 6 pack he's so HOT!

No, Jane stop thinking like that, he doesn't like you. He probably just wants to talk about how he's not interested, he probably has a girlfriend. Edward probably told him about how I like him, I'm gonna hurt him so badly.

But the thoughts just wouldn't leave and Seth being shirtless wasn't helping either.

Then, somehow I tripped, Curse these heels, Why did Alice make me wear these heels!

Seth caught me and he picked me up bridal style and we walked for about 5minutes until we found a fallen tree and Seth set me down on it.

"I thought vampires don't trip?" he said

"Ha ha, very funny" I said,

"Come on don't be mad, I wanted to tell you something" he said

"what? That you don't like me? You have a girlfriend? All boys are the same. Even though your hot and you have a 6 pack. I mean...." I said then stopped

" You think I'm hot?" he asked

"Crap" I muttered "n-n-n-no"

"Is that really what you think? I don't like you? Jane, I do like you, alot! I mean you know how I'm a werewolf or well a shape-shifter but theirs this thing, imprinting it's wh―"

"where you werewolves find true love, your soul mate?" I finished for him

"Yeah" he said

" so you like me?" I asked him

"no..." he replied

"What?"

"I love you" he said

then without thinking I leaned in and kissed him passionately. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist and pushed me closer.

Then I broke out of the kiss and whispered "I love you too." he smiled, I love his smile.

" come on I wanna show you something" He said

When I got up... one of my heel's snapped. Seth started laughing.

"Be quiet, I can't believe Alice made me wear heel's!" I said.

"Sorry, you want me to carry you?" He asked

"No, it's okay I'll walk"

***

We've been walking in silence for about 15 minutes.

For some reason the silence wasn't awkward, it felt good.

My hand somehow made it's way to Seth's hand.

"Are we their yet?" I asked him

"Almost" He said laughing

"Here we are just go through these trees" He said after a few minutes

We walked until we saw... two people...kissing.

We knew them.

"Alec?" I asked

Nessie's POV:

"Alec?" Said a voice...Jane.

Me and Alec stopped kissing.

We turned to see both Jane and Seth hand in hand

"Hi sis" Alec said sheepishly.

I saw him looking at Jane and Seth's hands

Jane noticed.

Alecs POV:

"Hi sis" I said sheepishly

I looked at Seth and Jane's hand in hand

Jane noticed and pulled her hand away from Seth's

"So now you know.." I said

"Yeah and now you know." She said

"I knew before" I replied

"Oh..."

Silence.

" So you like Nessie?" She asked

"Well, yeah" I answered "You and Seth?"

"Yep, He imprinted on me" She said

We were talking as though Nessie and Seth weren't even there

I turned to Seth and said "Take care of my sister, if you ever hurt her I'll kill you"

"Don't worry I love her, and if I did hurt her I'd ask her personally to kill me." he said as he wrapped his arms around my sister.

I smiled.

I knew Seth wouldn't hurt her.

"Anyways, we should really get back to the house, everyone's probably wondering where we are."

Nessie said

"What happened to your heels?" I asked my sister

"She fell and her heels snapped" Seth said laughing

"Nice going sis" I said Laughing along

"Shut up Bro, Seriously Nessie I don't know what you see in by brother!" She said playfully.

I just stuck my tongue out and she did the same. Nessie and Seth started laughing.

Seth, a brother-in-law...interesting.


	6. Blushing

**Disclaimer: All rights belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Leah's POV:

Jake. He's my best friend and my boy friend.

We act like we're friends though which is okay with me and Jake.

He cares so much about me.

"Is everything okay, Leah?" jake asked me

"Yeah, I was just wondering where Seth went, He's still not back." I answered

"Don't worry Leah, he'll be back" Esme said before Jake could answer

Ever since I've been more happy I like all the Cullen's even Nessie. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward are just like my siblings, even Bella doesn't hold a grudge against me. Esme's like my second mom. Carlisle's like my actual father.

When I started going out with Jake I felt guilty but when I went and talked to Nessie she said that she's not ready to have a relationship with anyone and that now she has a choice.

Now that Alec came I think he likes her and she likes him, I hope they go out. It will help me with not being guilty.

Then Alec walked in holding Nessie's hand and right behind them was Seth holding...Jane's hand.

"Great, you got the girl!" Jake went up to Seth and gave him a high five.

Jane was blushing.

"Aw, look she's blushing!!" Emmett yelled

"So is Seth!! Nice, Bro, who knew a girl would actually like you!! God, Jane maybe you need glasses!"

I yelled

Everyone started laughing.

That just made Seth and Jane blush harder and us laugh harder!

"Shut up Leah!! You don't see me bugging you and Jake!" Seth said

That shut me and Jake up. When Seth does bug us he says stuff that would make us blush like hell!

"Ha ha ha...Ow!" Emmett yelled when me and Jake tackled him.

"Come on baby bro, Kiss your girlfriend goodbye. we better get home. Mom's getting mad that we haven't gone home for a while." I said

"Mad doesn't cover it she's more like ferocious, it seems like she'll phase into a wolf herself." Embry said

Everyone laughed. Everyones aware of our mom being a little over protective.

"Okay" Seth said

It was silent we were all waiting to see if Seth and Jane would kiss...

"Well..." Emmett said

"What?" Seth asked. God, he can be so dumb sometimes.

"KISS HER!!" Everyone in the room yelled

"Oh..." He said

Seth POV:

"KISS HER!!" Everyone yelled

"Oh..."

Should I... I wasn't sure. Does she want me to?

I looked Edward

He nodded, I guess she does

But should I kiss her while everyones watching?

Might as well...

I leaned in and...

My cellphone rang

"Come on!" I muttered

Everyone heard that and laughed. Jane just blushed

I checked the caller I.D...it was Mom

"Crap!" I said

"What's wrong?" Leah asked

"Mom"

"Oh shit! Pick it up!!" She yelled

"Hello"

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO, IF YOU DON'T GET HOME NOW YOU'LL GET IT. SETH! YOU THERE I KNOW YOUR THERE. YOU TWO GET YOUR FURRY BUTS HERE AND TELL JACOB THAT BILLY WANTS HIM TO COME HOME."

"Yeah sure mom we'll be there." I answered

Everyone was trying not to laugh, Of course everyone heard everything she said.

"Good, Come home Sethy!" Mom said

Everyone started laughing even Jane did

"Mom! Don't call me that!"I said Blushing

"I can call you what ever I want!You my son, Sethy" She said

"Mom, mom, mom?!...And she hung up" I said

Everyone laughed

"Why must she call me that! Come on I'm sixteen almost seventeen!"

Then my phone rang again

"Hello" I said

"Just 'cause your sixteen doesn't mean your not my son!" Mom said and then she hung up

"How does she know I said that!" I said

then the phone rang again

"Hello?" I said

"Because I'm your mom!" She said then hung up

"Okay..." I said

"Thats just..." Leah said

"...Creepy" I finished

"Well lets get home before mom has a cow" Leah said

"How can she have a cow if she didn't do a cow..." Emmett asked

"Ew! Emmett just shut up, I don't wanna think about sex right now!" I said

"Sorry..."

" 'kay see ya guys." Me, Leah, jake, Quil and Embry said

When we were about to leave Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me close and she...

Kissed Me!!

It was a short yet passionate kiss

then we pulled away

"Bye" She whispered to me although everyone heard

"Bye" and with that I kissed her cheek and followed the rest out the door

I heard a faint "I love you" from Jane. I smiled

Janes POV:

My brother was so in for it from Edward!

"Alec..." Edward said

"NO PLEASE DONT HURT ME I WONT HURT NESSIE. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU PLEASE LET ME LIVE DON'T!!" My brother was on his knee's begging

I started laughing!

"Bro, your acting like he'll kill you! He wont do that right edward!" I said

"Of course not" Edward said

"Really?" Alec asked

"Yep, if your what Nessie wants then thats what she'll get." Edward said

Alec sighed in relief

" Tommorow I'm taking you two shopping, I know why don't we all go!!" Alice said

Everyone else just groaned

"Don't worry Jane we'll ask the werewolves too, We know you want to spend the day with Seth." Alice said

I just blushed.

God, Why must Seth always make me blush!


	7. Hunting

**Disclaimer:This all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Jane's POV:

After the whole thing in the living room, everyone went to do there own stuff a.k.a there rooms.

How lovely, the sad thing is that i can hear the moaning

Gosh, how much I wish Seth was here.

I wonder what he's doing......

Anyways, now its about 6:00 am and I'm waiting for Seth, Leah and Jake to come over.

I was just wearing some comfy pj's.

I could smell Seth coming closer to the house

I ran downstairs all the Cullen's were there but my eyes were on Seth. Seth and Jacob were shirtless. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

But that's when it hit me...the smell

"Um...Carlisle...Could we maybe go hunting?" I asked him pulling away from the hug.

I wanted to just hold on but of course I didn't wanna push my self-control

"Oh ya, we should take you hunting how 'bout now. Alice, why don't you get Jane and Alec some clothes?" Carlisle said

I almost forgot my brother being there

"Carlisle, may I go with Jane please?" Seth asked

"I guess, just be careful and if you see Jane or Alec coming to close to you then you must come back." Carlisle replied.

"Come on Jane, Alec lets get you guys some clothes" Alice said

"Grandpa, Can I go to?" Nessie asked

"I'll go with them, Carlisle" Edward said

"Good, the It'll be me, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Nessie, Alec, Jane and Seth going. Jake, would you and Leah like to go, it will be pretty boring at the house" Carlisle asked

"Yeah sure, I mean Leah really needs to get used to eating dead animals and it would be better then staying here with Blondie"

Alice squealed "Come on Leah I got some pretty clothes you could wear"

"Alice, we're going hunting not to a party or something" Leah said as she followed Alice up the stairs as me, Nessie and Alec trailed along, with Alec and Nessie's hands intertwined.

God I wish I could do that with Seth right now. I mean he looked so hot shirtless in just cut-offs

Edward started laughing

"What?" Everyone in the living room asked

"EDWARD YOU SAY A WORD AND YOU'LL WISH YOU COULDN'T READ MINDS!" I yelled as Everyone started laughing

"What did she think of?" Jacob asked

"Oh just something about a shirtless wolf who looks hot and who's name starts with a letter S..."

That was it

I ran downstairs and chased Edward around the whole living room constantly throwing stuff.

"Next time you should think before you say anything, trust me this is just the beginning, when my sister gets really pissed you never know what she'll do" I heard Alec say to Edward

"That's enough kids" Esme said

I stopped and turned to follow Alice back up the stairs

As I passed Edward I whispered "I'm not done with you!" No doubt everyone heard me and started laughing again.

***

After alice found us an outfit **(A/N Picture on profile)**

We went downstair's to go hunting

"Wow Leah, you look like...HOT!" Emmett said

"Dude, that's my line! Wow, Leah you look...SEXY!!" Jake said

"Who knew Leah could wear short shorts!" Rosalie said

"Guys, thats my sister, I don't want to think of her as 'Sexy' and 'Hot'" Seth said

Everyone started laughing

Then we went hunting

We ran all the way to Winnipeg, Manitoba in Canada

When we caught the scent of bison in the area

I was holding Seth's hand (the werewolves were in human form)

"Okay, now Alec Jane can you guys smell that?" Carlisle asked us

"Yep" we both said together

"Good now, I want you to get away from the wolves so you don't get the scent mixed up. Then I want you to just follow the scent and follow your instinct, Try it."

Me and Alec both closed our eyes and sniffed, then we followed the smell.

There we found a whole group of bison huddled together

"Jackpot!" Alec whispered

Then we Hunted

***

When we got back home Carlisle and Esme went upstairs to there room so they could chat about something.

All us kids went into the living room and just sat their.

"What do you think there talking about?" Emmett asked after a while

"Sex" I said

Everyone just looked at me

"What?" I asked

"Why do you say that" Alice asked

"I don't know it was the first thing that came to mind"

"I can't believe it, you blush when we talk about you and Seth but you talk about sex like it's just an everyday topic" Jasper said

"Whatever" then Esme and Carlisle walked down the stairs

"Okay, kids we know you guys are all in a strong relationship with your partner and we know that at sometime you guys will think of a physical relationship, so it is our responsibility to give you a...um...a...um..." Esme stuttered

"A sex talk, yeah! we haven't had one ever since like um...a long time ago!" Emmett yelled

Everyone turned and looked at me

"What?" I asked

"How did you know?" Edward asked

"I didn't know, I just guessed" I answered

"Okay, well, anyways, lets all talk about our relationships first" Carlisle said

"Okay well we're just gonna leave..." Leah started getting up

"Not at all, we feel that we are your second parents that we should give you The Talk" Esme said

Everyone just groaned and blushed at the same time.

God, this is gonna be a long and embarrassing day...

**A/N wow, they're gonna get the talk. What do you think will happen, next. Take the poll on my profile for what should happen next.**

**p.s I've decided that I need more people to review for me to continue I need at least 5 reviews only, not much. I can take the criticism. Please Review!!**


	8. Daddy?

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Stephenie Meyer except for plot, well mostly.**

Janes POV:

"As you guys know, having a sexual relationship is—" Carlisle started but was interrupted by Alec's phone

"Yes! Saved by the phone!" Jake, Edward, Jasper, Alec, Emmett and Seth yelled together

Boys, what can you do about them.

"I heard that!" Edward said

"Whatever!" I said

Alec picked up the phone, looked at the number and...

"Oh no" Both Alec and Edward said together

"What?" I asked

"The number it's the Volturi" Alec answered

"WHAT! What do we do?" I asked

"Pick it up" Carlisle said

Alec nodded and put the phone on speaker...

"Hello Alec, Jane, We were wondering how it was going." Aro's voice filled the air

"What do you want!" I hissed as Seth grabbed by hand

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to ask Carlisle something and give you guys some news" He answered

"What?" Carlisle asked

"Well, We found out who Jane and Alec's dad is...remember guys, the man you swore you guys would kill once you found out who it was, 'cause you guys know he was a vampire, he left you."

"Thats for sure..." I said

"Yeah you tell us and he's dead!" Alec said

"Well, first let me ask Carlisle something first, Carlisle, do you recognize Jane and Alec from anywhere?" Aro asked

Then something hit me

"No, it can't be, he can't be, you mean Carlisle is..." I asked

"Precisely" And the phone disconnected

Me and Alec turned to face Carlisle as Everyone went in front of him crouched down

"your our father" We both asked in a quiet voice

"I... I thought you guys looked familiar, but I just pushed the thought away..." Carlisle replied

Carlisle lied to us, left us, alone

"YOU LEFT US!" I yelled

Rosalie hissed at us

"YOU WERE THE ONLY PERSON WE KNEW, BUT YOU BETRAYED US!" Alec yelled

"I don't know what to do..." I whispered

"I do" I looked up to see Esme

"Please, stay with us Carlisle wanted to protect you guys don't leave us you'll just hurt yourself even more." She said in a kind motherly voice

"How can you say that, our father left us..." I started

"And we're gonna leave him" Alec said

"No, please Jane... I love you, you can't do this to me, stay for me at least, I love you." Seth said

"I can't, knowing that I'm living in the same house as a... a ..." Then I couldn't keep it in...

I cried, tears fell down my cheek

Leah, Bella, Esme, Alice,Nessie all pulled me into a hug but after a few minutes I pulled away

"Let me and Alec leave"

"No, please Jane, Alec, I'll make it up to you just please stay!" Carlisle said

"No!" I said and grabbed my brothers hand when I heard...

"Please don't go, we can talk, please" Carlisle whispered

"Why'd you do it?" Alec whispered to him

"Because...I wanted to protect you" He answered

"Yeah, like leaving us alone was protecting us" I retorted

"I was—" Carlisle started

"You know what Jane would've had to do...Grandfather was going to make her get married at the age of 15 to none other than Derek Parker" Alec said

Carlisle hissed, and Seth just looked, well, pissed just at the mention of me getting married.

"Who's that?" Alice asked

"He's this guy he was 17, and he was always drunk and he'd always sleep with a different girl, Grandfather wanted Jane to marry him because he was like one of the richest family."

Seth was growling, Leah and Jake were holding him back, at least I know he cares

"I can't believe you were gonna have to do that, other wise I would have thought of another way"

Carlisle said

I had tears in my eyes

"Yeah but you didn't, do you know what he tried to do to me, he tried to kiss me! Good thing Alec was there he stopped him" I yelled

"HE WHAT?!?!" Seth and Carlisle yelled together, god were they ready to find him and kill him

"I'm so sorry" Carlisle whispered

"But I was always there constantly visiting you, that red pendant you're wearing it was me who dropped it off, I also gave you the pocket watch your carrying, Alec **(A****/****N Picture on profile)** , I knew it all looked familiar I just could exactly tell from where I saw it." Carlisle continued

"Daddy" I whispered

I could feel everyone's eyes on me

"I've missed you" I said as I ran up to him and gave him a hug

"I've missed you too" He said, I could tell he was smiling

"Alec, do you forgive me?" Carlisle asked

"Yes dad" Alec came up to Carlisle and hugged him

then Esme came up to us and hugged us

"Whoa whoa whoa! We can't just finish it here, Carlisle, who'd you knock up and how?" Emmett asked

leave it to Emmett to embarrass someone.

"Um...Emmett...I don't exactly want to know how I was conceived." I said

"Well, actually I was also wondering" Esme said

"Um... well, I went to the club got a little to drunk and well, yeah..." Carlisle said

"Wow, who knew you had it in you!" Emmett yelled only to earn a slap from Rose

we all laughed

"Anyways, so your staying?" Nessie asked

That's when everyone became serious they all looked at me and my brother

me and Alec looked at each other

"Well, yeah where else are we gonna go?" I said

Nessie ran up to Alec and kissed him

we all just stared

"What?" they asked

"Thats just...ew! I can't believe you kissed him Nessie I mean I thought you'd have better taste than that...thing!" I said

"Shut up, at least I'm not kissing a stinking wet dog!" Alec said back to me

Everyone just laughed

"yeah but he's my stinking wet dog!" I said as I walked up to Seth and gave him kiss.

"Well, as Jane's father, I have a few rules..." Carlisle said

"Sure whatever, I'll do anything, Hey, that means you'll be my father-in-law and Esme will be my mother-in-law! sweet then she can cook me whatever I want!" Seth said

everyone laughed

"Hey I have an Idea, why don't we get Jane to cook for us tomorrow!" Embry said

"What no!!" I yelled

``Yeah! I bet you'll do great!`` Seth said

``Not helping!`` I said

"So, its decided Jane will cook tomorrow!" Alice yelled

Shit!


	9. Can't Say No To Your Eyes

**Belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

Jane POV:

"Esme why don't you show Jane around the kitchen and help her decide on what to make" Edward said

"But, you aren't allowed to help!" Alice added

"Come on! I don't remember how to cook!" I said

"Yes you do, remember, you used to cook with Gianna!" Alec said

"I hate you Alec!!" I said

"Come on Jane can't you make some food for me? Please?" Seth said

Oh no, I can't say no to those eyes

Edward started laughing

"Don't worry Seth you'll get your way, she can't say no to your eyes" Edward said

That made me and Seth blush

"Come on Jane I'll help you find the ingredients" Esme said

"Fine" and I followed her into the kitchen

After Esme showed me everything

I chose what I was gonna make:

Lasagna, with homemade tomato sauce and homemade noodles

and for dessert, Chocolate cake.

The problem was with Gianna she would make sure I don't make a mess.

Boy, this is gonna be hard

***

Leah's POV:

It had been about half an hour since Jane had gone into the kitchen

The boys were all playing Video games

"I wonder how she's doing" Carlisle said

Then we heard a big bang

"Shit!" Jane muttered

"Jane are you okay?" Seth yelled

"Um...yeah...sure" Jane replied

"Um...I'll go see how she's doing" I said

"Yeah, I'll come along" Nessie said

"Be prepared, She's not exactly good at keeping a kitchen clean" Alec said

"What do you mean?" Esme asked

"Well, when she cooked with Gianna, She would always make a mess and it would be Gianna who cleaned up before anyone noticed." Alec replied

"Come on Nessie let's go make sure my sister-in-law is doing okay"

When we got into the kitchen...

There was flour everywhere and chocolate too.

The were tomatoes on the ground.

It was a complete mess!

"Hey guys...hows it goin'" Jane said sheepishly

We heard the others coming to see whats wrong

"What happened here, it looks like a tornado came through here" Carlisle said

"Told you, you shouldn't leave me in the kitchen alone!" Jane said as she crossed her arms across her chest

"who knew you meant that literally" Emmett said

"Well, the foods done so yeah" Jane said as she turned around and brought the food out.

"Wow, that looks so good!" Jake said practically drooling

"that actually looks good, and we're vampires!" Rose said

"thanks, I can cook really well by making a mess" Jane said

Then she took the food into the dining room and set it down

Jake, me and Nessie took a plate and dug in as Seth went up to Jane and kissed her flour covered cheek

"AW! Young love!" Jake said

"Shut up!" Seth said, we all knew he didnt mean it.

"Aw, is little Sethy mad??" I said

"I don't think its possible for Seth to be mad" Alice said

"Yeah hey, I've never seen him yell at someone" Nessie said

"I think my mom dropped him when he was a baby, thats probably why he's always nice, he forgot about all other emotions" I said laughing along with everyone else

"Well, I love that about him!" Jane said

Everyone just laughed harder

"I mean...um...Never mind" Jane said

"Hey why don't we all go shopping tomorrow! The werewolves can come along! And all the boys have to come along!" Alice said

Everyone just groaned

"Alice! Why do you want to torture us!!" I said

"Because...Hey, you never told me your birthday's coming up!" Alice said to me

Everyone turned to look at me with surprise in there eyes except for Jake and Seth

"Shit" I muttered "Whatever you're thinking about, its a no! I'm not having a party!"

"Too bad!!" she said

"Come on sis, you never had a big party your turning 18, it's a big deal!" Seth said** (A/N Jake and Leah are both 18)**

"please Leah, for me" Jake pleaded

"Fine! But nothing too big!"

**Rate and review!!**


	10. Shopping? Oh Joy

**Belongs to stephenie meyer **

Janes POV:

Today we were going shopping, oh joy.

I was putting on my earrings when Leah, Jake and Seth came in.

Seth came up to me and kissed my cheeks. "Hi" He said

I kissed his cheek and said "Hey"

Then he kissed my lips.

"Hello, we're still here!" Jake said

I blushed

"Shut up, it's not like you two don't kiss" Seth said

"Whatever" Leah walked up to me

"You ready to go?" She asked

"Um, No. Do we like have to go shopping. I hate it!" I said

"Your not alone." Leah said

"LEAH,SETH,JAKE,JANE! COME DOWN WE'RE LEAVING!" Alice said

"Are you ready to face your doom?" Jake asked

"Nope,lets go" I answered

Once we got downstairs we arranged where everyone's sitting.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Nessie and Rosalie in Alice's Porsche.

Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Bella in Edwards Volvo

And me, Seth, Leah, Jacob and Alec in Jake's rabbit.

Me, Seth and Alec sat in the back, me in the middle and Jake and Leah sat in the front

"Hey Leah, where are we going exactly?" I asked

"We're going to port angelos" She replied

About 3 minutes later Alec said "I'm bored"

"Let's play truth or dare" Seth said

"Yeah, Seth, truth or dare?" Alec asks

"Um...dare" Seth said

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Jane for 2 minutes in font of us!" Alec said

Me and Seth blushed

"Dude its a dare you have to!" Jake said

"Fine, for 1 minute" Seth said

"Fine but you have to kiss her in front of everyone at the mall!" Alec said

"Fine" Seth muttered

I hope it takes forever for us to get to the mall!

"Jake, truth or dare?" Seth asked

"Truth" Jake replied

"Okay, is it true that you ate a worm when you were smaller 'cause you thought it was a gummy worm?" Seth asked

we all laughed

"Yes its true" Jake said

"Wow Jake, you sound proud!" I said

"Thats 'cause i am!"

We all just laughed

***

When we reached the Mall "Remember your dare" Alec said to Seth

When all got together in the parking lot Seth grabbed my hand and...

He kissed me while the others all whistled and hooted, but I didn't pay attention to that, I only payed attention to the man that was kissing me.

"Okay it's 1 minute" Alec said

me and Seth both pulled away

"wow, but maybe next time you should get a room, in case you guys go further than just kissing where you'll need a bed...hint,hint...Seth, I can give you a few pointers if you want." Emmett said

Me and Seth were both blushing

"Wow Jane, you blush so easily now, you never used to blush, it's as though Seth has made you start to blush!" Alec said

"Shut up Alec" I said

"Make me!" He said

"Oh I'll make you alright!" I said and started chasing him at human speed

"Dad help me, shes gonna kill me!" Alec said hiding behind Carlisle, I mean dad

"Enough guys, lets get shopping so we can just get home." Dad said

"Okay" We both said

I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same

Then I went up to Seth and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get this over with!" I said

***

We had been here ever since 10:00 in the morning and now its 12:00 and we already have a whole bunch bags full of stuff mostly for me and alec because we don't have many clothes. I feel sorry for the guys its them who's carrying the bags.

Right we were at the food court eating, well for those who eat.

"I'm bored, When will we be done?" Emmett complained

"Yeah, I'm bored, the guys are lucky they don't actaully have to go inside!" I said

"Alice, I think we should get going back home, I mean Alec and Jane have enough Outfits." Dad said

I snorted "More then enough, We could pobrably give everyone in a forks a full outfit and have extra!"

"Fine" Alice pouted

***

the car ride home was pretty boring me and Leah both fell asleep.**(A/N Vampires can fall asleep just they don't have to)** While the boys talked about sports

When we got home we started arranging for Leah's B-day, I't was tommorrow

We were inviting both packs.

"Hey did anyone think of what we're gonna buy her?" I asked

Everyone just looked at each other

"Crap, we didnt even buy her presents!!" I said

"How could we forget that!?" Jasper said

"Why don't all the boys go buy presents?" Esme said

"Because they aren't smart enough to know what to buy her." Rosalie said

"Yeah, once for my birthday Alec bought me paper, I don't know why but he bought me that" I said

"then, Maybe Rosalie could go with them" Alice said

"No way!"

"Hey why doesn't Jane go, then Seth wont be all gloomy because his imprint isnt with him" Edward said

"No way! I am not going with the guys, do you know how hard it is to be around Alec all the time!" I said Hopefully they would listen

They didnt.

**A/N what do you guys think. I need atleast 5 reviews to continue so R/R**


	11. You'll see

Jane's POV:

Yeah, so I got stuck going.

When we reached the mall again I took them straight to the jewlery shop.

"Why don't we buy her a charm bracelet first then well look for something else." I said

"Sure" everyone just mumbled

"This the type of time I would wish that Alice was here" I mumbled

We found a silver chain

"Why don't we get her the silver wolf charm, the russet color one to represent Jake, the heart with the arrow threw it for your love and how about the big sister charm for Seth." I said

"Yeah and how about the skates" Seth said

"Why" Emmett asked

"because she used to skate." Seth said

"Really, she never told me" Jake said

"Thats because she doesnt like to remember stuff because of um, well...Sam..." Seth said

Jake growled

"Huh? What does Sam have to do with anything?" I asked confused

"Well...long story short...Sam and Leah used to go out but then Sam imprinted on emily and Leah was heart broken." Edward said

"So then we'll get the skates too...Hey!Why don't we buy Leah some skates too so she can skate again!" I said

"Yeah, thats a great idea!" Jake said

"Hey sis, didnt you skate too before when we were human?" Alec said

"Well, yeah, but I wasnt that good, hey maybe Leah could teach me!" I said

"Hey how about this charm? Jane can give it to her." Emmett said

It was a charm that said #1 Sister-in-law on it

"Yeah Jane, you should give it to her" Jasper said

We finally finished buying Leah's gifts.

The Cullen's were giving her a Iphone and a 100$ gift card for Stitches so she could get some new clothes,

Me and Alec are buying her the skates and a new purse. I was also giving her the charm that said #1 sister-in-law.

Seth is giving her a Neck lace that looks like the necklace that her dad gave her before he died but it broke when she first phased.

Jake was gonna give her a promise ring. He wants to give her something else but he doesn't know what.

Once we got home everything was ready it was already 9:00 in the morning.

We were all sitting in the living room, waiting for Leah she was still at her house helping her mom clean.

"God I'm hungry lets get some food!" Jake said

"Thats it!" I yelled

Everyone just looked at me with confused look.

"I have a great idea that'll make her happy!" I said

"What?!?" everyone asked at the same time

"you'll see" I said

"Hey, why cant I read your thoughts?" Edward said

We all looked at Bella

"If she wants us to wait, we should." Bella said

They all thought that they knew everything about me...little did they know that I've been hiding something from them.

**A/N All gifts pics on profile. What do you think? Whats janes secret? I'll cont. The story if I get 5 reviews.**


	12. Summoning

Jane's POV:

No one knew what my little secret was. Bella was shielding my thoughts from Edward.

Right now we were all getting Leah ready for her party, well, the other girls were, I was downstairs with the boys.

I was already ready.

"How long does it take someone to get ready I mean she's already smoking hot!" Emmett whined.

"Hey, thats my girlfriend your talking about! Only I'm allowed to say that about her!" Jake said

"Well, thats my sister! So shut up!" Seth said

We all laughed.

"I spy with my little eye young love." Jake said

"SETH AND JANE!" Everyone yelled looking at me and seth. we both just blushed.

They all laughed.

Then we heard the click clacking of heels.

"Wow!" Edward said we followed his gaze to the stairs.

Leah was coming down the stairs wearing a black dress.

I looked at Jake and he had a Look like Leahs all he could see.

"Close your mouth before a fly gets in your mouth." Leah said to all the boys.

When Jake snapped out of it he walked upto Leah and kissed him.

"Hello, Brother right here! Jake I'd appreciate it if you'd not do that in front of me" Seth said

Everyone just laughed.

We'd just finished opening the presents.

"Okay now I have a gift for Leah and for Seth too" I said as I went to the center of the room.

I closed my eyes and tried to summon him.

"Dad?" I heard Seth and Leah whisper at the same time.

I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Clearwater standing in front of us.

"Thanks Jane. I've been waiting for you to do that." He said looking to me. I just smiled

"Wait how..." Edward asked.

"I can summon ghost, I can communicate with them. And when You guys told me about Mr. Clearwater I decided to summon him as a gift to Leah and Seth." I replied

I could tell that everyone had a whole bunch of questions.

" Before I answer your question, Leah, Seth why don't you guys go up to your father and give him a hug. I'm sure he wants one." I said

Seth and Leah went up to him and gave Mr. Clearwater a hug.

" Dad, I've missed you!" Leah said with tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you too, Lee. I see Seth and Jake have been taking good care of you." He said giving Seth a smile

"can you summon all ghosts?" Dad asked me

"Yep, If I want them to come out I can." I said

"Well Jane, welcome to the family!" Mr. Clearwater said as he came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh and Jake you too, Thanks for being there for my family."

Jake just gave him a smile.

"Does someone mind explaining how my sister did that!" Alec asked

"Well, a few days ago Jane was just sitting wondering about Seth and about everything that happened to him when she started to wish that I was still there for him, because she didnt like seeing him in pain, Then she kind of summoned me. Thats when she first found out about her second power. Thats her second power, she can make anyone thats dead reappear and its up to her who comes and if she wants others to see." Mr. C replied

Everyone just looked at me.

Mr. C broke the silence "Well, I need to get going me and my friends are gonna play poker together. Say hi to your mom for me and tell Charlie to take good care of her. Oh and Jake?"

"Yes?" Jake said

"Your mom told me to say hi to you and that she loves you" He said

We all looked at Jake. Leah entwined her hand in his.

"Okay, Jane I'm ready." Mr. C said to me

"Wait" Seth and Leah said at the same time

"Can we see you again dad?" Seth asked

"Well thats up to Jane, So you guys better be nice to her." Mr.c said then gave them both a hug

"I'm ready" He said to me again

I closed my eyes and imagined Mr. C going to his friend up above and playing poker.

Someone sighed

I opened my eyes and saw that Mr. C was gone

"Dont call me Mr. C, I'm just like your own." I heard Mr.C I mean Harry's Voice whisper

I smiled and as did everyone else, they probably heard what he said.

"Jane can I ask for something?" Jake suddenly broke the silence

"Sure what?" I asked

"Could I talk to my Mom one day?" He whispered I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Of course" I said then I went up to him and gave him a hug.

He returned the hug.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Alec asked

"Or me?" Seth asked

"I don't know I just thought that I was going crazy and I didnt want you guys to think that I was crazy so I kept it to myself until I was positive, And for a few days I was trying to think of a way to tell you guys. And when I thought about Leah's Birthday present I decided what better present then this so yeah..."

"WE would never think you were crazy, we're a family we help eachother out." Emmett said giving me a hug.

"Wow, emmett I've never seen you that serious before" Edward said and everyone laughed

Leah walked up to me

"Thanks, you don't know how much that meant to me and Seth, This was hands down the best present I have ever had." She said and gave me a hug "you are the best sister-in-law I have ever had, then again you're the only one..." She said

"You mean Seth has never dated anyone else?" I asked

"Well, he has girls drooling over him but he doesnt pay any attention to them" Leah replied

The fact that other girls drool over him made me mad, I hissed

"wow Jane looks like you have competition. I've seen how girls swoon over him." Edward said

"Shut up!" I yelled and ran up to Seth and grabbed his hand

"Dont worry I wont notice them especially with you around." Seth said

Then he kissed me, I kissed him back

Someone cleared their throat

"Um...the girls father here, and I do not want to see that!" Carlisle said

We both blushed


	13. AN

**Sorry i havent uploaded sooner but i promise by this weekend i'll have another chapter up but i'm sorry if it moves too fast, you see i have another story i want to focus on so...yeah.**

**Check out my new story about jacob and Leah, Commitment.**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**Gurveer( team and jake)**


	14. Comprimising

Leah's POV:

I woke up this morning to big bang from the kitchen. I ran downstairs to find that the pack had barged into the house.

"Their gone!" Sam yelled

"Whos gone?" I asked

"The...imprints" He whispered

"What?" I asked

Jake replied before the others could

"We found this note in all the houses, we phoned the Cullen's and they said that Esme, Bella, Alice and Rosalie are all missing, but Jane's perfectly fine." Seth sighed a sigh of relief.

"Come on we're all going to the Cullens" Jake said grabbing my hand.

Alice's POV:

Me, Bella, Esme, and Rosalie were out hunting when we saw a shadow by the lake we went up to it and before we knew it...everything went black.

Rachel's POV:

Me and the other imprints were gonna go to the mall

Then the car started making weird noises.

"Whats going on?" Kim asked

"I don't know" I answered

then we all got out of the car.

"Great we're to far from la push and forks to get someone to help." Emily said

"I can help you guys" we turned around and...

everything went black

**At the Cullen's**

Janes POV:

Me, dad, Alec, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were sitting in the living room when the pack walked in.

I walked up to Seth and kissed him on the cheek.

Jared handed me the notes they found.

each note read:

**Dear friend s**

**we will give you what you want when you give us what we want.**

"Who do you think did it?" Sam asked my dad

"we don't know, we know its a vampire but we don't know more." my dad replied

"well, who could it be?" Jared asked

"Well I don't know who's apart of the I-hate-the-cullens-and-the-pack club?" Paul asked

"It could be the volturi" I said

"But why?" Edward asked

"because they want me and Alec back?" I said giving him a 'duh-what-else-can-it-be' look.

"its possible but what do we do?" Jake asked

"well we're gonna go to volturi and get them" Dad said

"I get why i didnt get tooken but...why didnt they take Leah I mean they took all the other girls" I said

" maybe they were gonna get her but then we all got their" Sam said

"Lets all get what we need, Edward go book us a flight to Volterra" My dad said

we were on our way to italy right now.

It was Seth by the window, me then Leah then Jake. You could say that Leah and Jake were my favourite wolves...beside Seth of course.

"What are we gonna do...I hope everyones alright..." I said to them

"Relax they'll be fine..." Jake said, but he didn't sound so reasuring...

When we finally reached volterra we got(stole) 3 cars

when we reached the castle, Demetri and Felix were waiting for us.

"Ah, Jane and Alec what a pleasant surprise" Demetri said

"Demetri, Felix" I said as calmly as possible nodding toward them.

"follow us, Aro has been waiting" Felix said

we followed them...me and Alec right behind them as the others followed

when we entered the room we saw all the girls in the corner in a...cage!

"They aren't animals you know, take them out of the cage!" I said as calmly as I could as Seth put his arm around my waist.

"Its nice to see you too, Jane." He walked toward me and offered his hand but instead I inflicted pain onto him. He fell onto his knees.

"Jane..." Carlisle whispered to me. I stopped

"Well, that was an interesting hello" Caius said

"You want one" I snapped. Seth grabbed my hand and squeezed it

"no...you don't have to be so mean" Caius said

"shut up, what do you want from us for them all to get out safely?" i asked although i knew the answer

"you two." aro replied

"we're happy...isnt that what you want for us, aro? Remember that time you said you'd do anything for our happiness? Don't you care about us?" alec said

"I do...thats why i want you guys to stay..." aro said

"but we want this...please aro you're like our second father, we don't want to have to hurt you let us go...all of us" I said. I could tell aro was deep in thought. I looked toward Edward. He justed shrugged "i cant read his thoughts well he's singing in his head." Edward whispered

then aro spoke up "okay...we'll let you go if you give us

...the she-wolf"


	15. She's gone

Leah's POV:

What! They can't take me! I wont go! But...what about Jane? What about my brother?

I looked toward Jake and he looked in my eye and grabbed my hand, squeezing it.

"No! Leah is not staying here with you and nor are we" Alec yelled.

"well, if you want to leave...the girl comes with us!" Aro said calmly. It sent shivers down my spine.

Jake noticed and he put his arm around my waist and whispered "dont worry"

"Anyways, Felix needs a mate!" Caius said laughing

That made Jake growl and hold on to me tighter (if that was possible)

"Jane please tell your little friend that we are just discussing, no need to attack" Aro said to Jane

"Jake, relax, he wont get her but if you keep getting mad he'll keep saying stuff like that." Jane whispered to Jake. He tried to relax but he never let go of me.

Then all the sudden everyone was talking at once trying to get the volturi to let me, Jane, Alec stay with the others.

All the sudden I felt so...dizzy. Their were too many voices in my head I didn't know what to do...I don't want to go but...I don't want my brother to get sad by being away from his imprint...what should I do?

All the sudden everyones voices became mute but Their lips were moving and so were they. Everyone became a blur then...I saw an outline of a person walking toward me...

My dad appeared. "Leah stop getting so stressed remember...stress causes acne!"**(A/N that's what my Best friends always tell me) **

"But I don't know what to do...I..." I tried saying as tears escaped my eyes.

"what is your heart telling you? Should you go with them?" He said

"so you mean I should go? Or should I stay?" I asked him

"I don't know, what do you think?" He said as he disappeared and I could hear everyone again.

"I'll stay" I said and everyone froze and turned to me

"what do you mean?" Seth and Jake asked together

"I'll stay with the Volturi..." I said

"No way, we'll find another way!" Jane yelled at me

"What? Do you guys have another plan?" I asked

"Well, I guess you're apart of us now. Felix go get your new mate" Felix cam over to me and grabbed my arm and took me away from Jake.

"Wait! Can I have a moment with my family?" I asked

"Sure" Aro said as he walked and the others left the room.

Before they left they let the girls out of the room.

"Lee, please don't leave!" Jane said "We'll think of something"

"Their is no other way...Seth...please don't be mad." I said as I turned toward my brother who had tears in his eyes.

"I promised dad I would take care of you!" He said "Please don't!"

"I'm leaving for you!" I said

"but...I need you just as much as I need Jane" He said but paused to think"Fine...go...but I promise you, you wont be here long. We'll think of something to get you back I promise..." He trailed off as his tears slipped down his face.

I hugged him and held him so tight I was scared I was suffocating him.

"Tell mom I love her and not to worry" I said to him

I then turned to Jane and gave her a hug "Take good care of my brother.

"Don't worry we'll get you out! I promise" She said

I took turns hugging everyone.

Then I came to my only other hardest person to leave beside Seth...Jake.

"I'm sorry Jake" I said as I grabbed both of his hands

"Dont leave me!" he whispered as he rested his forehead on mine

"I'm sorry, but I know you'll find a way to get me out." I whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me passionately. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance, and I agreed. I opened my mouth and soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. His hands were on my waist and my hands were in his hair. We haven't kissed like this ever since he first told me he loved me. Someone cleared there throat. We stopped and looked up to see Felix.

"Time to go, my dear mate." he said as he tried to grab my hand but I flinched away.

I turned to Jake and he hugged me close, my head on his bare-chest, I inhaled his scent. A woodsy scent.

"Come on" Felix said as he grabbed my arm and glared at Jake as Jake glared back.

Jake POV:

I glared at him. How dare he touch my Leah!

As she left the room she turned and waved goodbye to us all, I could see the tears in her eyes as she tried to smile. She walked around the corner and...

...She was gone...

My Leah was gone.

**A/N Okay so not as much Jane/Seth , more of Leah and Jake. I was trying to go into Leah's head. But let me know if you think I did well. Anyways, I'm sorry if I'm going too fast. Let me know.**

**Oh yeah I want at least 6 reviews before I continue and be critical, what do you like? What do you not like? **

**Leah: I'm stuck with the Volturi**

**Gurveer: Yeah sorry, but don't worry Jake and the others will think of something.**

**Jake: yeah we will, I'm just smart like that.**

**Seth: Yeah sure...we'll go with that...**

**Jake: Shut up!**

**Leah: Please Review so I can get away from that Felix dude!**

**Jake: don't worry baby he wont touch you!**

**Seth: Do you know how wrong that sounds?**

**Jake: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! ANYWAYS, please review! **

**Jane: Yeah, I'll love you forever and ever!**

**Seth: Hey, I thought you love me!**

**Jane: Dont worry I do! **

**Seth+Jane: *kiss* **

**Alec: Seth! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!, STOP KISSING HER WHILE I'M IN THE ROOM!**

**Seth: EEP! runs away with alec chasing him**


	16. AN not bad news!

**Me: Hey...**

***Leah, Jacob, Seth and Jane walk in* **

**Leah: *Points to me* YOU! YOU HAVENT UPDATED FOR SO LONG! YOU'VE PRACTICALLY ABANDONED US! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!**

**Me: Hey guys...yeah...umm...I have a great explanation...**

**Jane: uh huh...Of course you do...**

**Me: I do! **

**Jacob: Really? *With a look that say's 'I-know-your-lying'* **

**Me: I had writers block!**

**Seth:Well, when are you gonna update?**

**Me: *Turns to the readers* I promise within 2-2 ½ week! I'll update sooner if you give me some ideas! Don't worry! I'll give you credit for it! Plz I really need help!**

**Leah: I really hope you guys give her some ideas cause we are all really bored just sitting here waiting for something to happen!**

**Jacob and Seth: PLEASE GIVE HER A SUGGESTION!**

**Jane: we'll love you forever and ever!**

**Me: Hey Seth? Where did you get the bruises from?**

**Seth: From...Alec**

**Me: Wow...**

**Seth: Yeah...**

**Me: Anyways...Please give me some ideas!**


	17. Sulpicia and Ideas

**I do not own anything except for the plot. SM owns the characters.**

Leah's Pov:

"Ow!" I yelled as I was thrown into a room.

I can't believe my luck was this bad, right when my life becomes better...Boom! Destiny comes around and bites me in the ass!

What am I gonna do?

The door then opened to reveal Felix. He closed the door and began walking toward me, I began walking backwards until my back was against the wall. I started to become a little uneasy as Felix put both his arms beside my head, Giving me no place to escape.

"How are you my love?" he whispered to me

"I'm not your love! I'm Jakes!" I snapped

"Not anymore now you are mine!" He said as he began kissing me roughly as I tried pushing him off but he wouldnt move.

He then brought his hands up, trying to touch my chest but I put my hands in front. I could feel the tears beginning to slip.

He then tore my pants off and began to take my shirt off when someone knocked on the door.

He let go of me and went to open the door. At the door was one of the wives, Sulpicia I think.

"Aro wants to talk to you" She said

"Very well..." Felix said then he turned to me "Goodnight, my love" He said then he left

I then broke down crying not caring that Sulpicia was still in the door way.

I looked up and saw Sulpicia walking toward me. She knelt down beside me and handed me a bundle of something...they were clothes.

"Here are some clothes and you can go take a shower in mine and Aro's bathroom then we'll talk...don't worry No one will bother you, come on." She said in a kind motherly voice that reminded me of my mom and Esme.

I then got up without saying a single word and followed her to her room.

"Here you go, don't worry I'll wait right here for you"

I went and took a shower.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked Sulpicia when i got out of the shower

"I don't know...I guess because you don't deserve to be here and you should be with your mate...not with Felix...I know what it feels like to be in love with someone" She said as she looked at a picture of her and Aro

"And I don't want you to suffer...I want to help you out..." She said What? She wants to help me? What if its a trap? No, the look in her eyes tells me that she's telling the truth.

"Really but how? And wont you get in trouble with Aro?" I asked

"No I wont...I'm one of the wives...they can't do anything to me." She replyed

"Okay...but how? What are we gonna do?" I asked

"Well...I don't know...why don't you go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning" She said as she got up

"Okay" I said

I lied down and bed and started wondering what Jacob's doing...

Jacobs POV:

I was numb. I had no idea what was going on around me until i felt someone shaking me i looked up to see Carlisle.

"Dont worry We'll get her back" he said. I sighed and looked around to see that we were in a hotel room in volterra.

"We gotta think of a way so we can keep Jane, alec and Leah with us...but how?" Edward said

"I hope she's okay...I hope there giving her food and shes eating and..." Seth said as tears began to escape his eyes. Jane sat down beside him and held him.

"To bad there isnt a way we could comunicate with her..." Embry said

"Thats it! I can't believe I never thought of it!" Jane yelled

"What! You know how to get her out?" I asked her excited

"Well...no...but i know how to communicate with her! That way we can all come up with a plan together and we'll know whats going on there!" She responded

Not the best but atleast we'll be able to talk to her

"What do you have in mind?" Bella asked

"Thats a great idea!" Edward said reading her mind

"I really hate when you read my mind." Jane said

"Just tell us what the idea is!" Emmett said

"We can use harry to go back and forth from here to where Leah is and we can ask him to send our messages to her and I'll summon him to where Leah is so he can talk to her." She said

"I think thats a great idea!" Harry said as he appeared in front of us

"Dad!" Seth said as he walked toward him and gave him a hug

"Dad! This is all my fault! I cant believe i broke my promise to you that i would take care of Leah! I'm so sorry!" Seth said

"Dont worry we'll get her back and so far leahs fine. They didn't do anything bad to her...much" He said "I was with her a few minutes ago before i came here"

"What do you mean by 'they didn't do anything bad to her...much" Alec asked

"as in..."

**A/N Hey so sorry for not updating for a while but now that I'll be going back to school i wont be able to update that frequently and plus i have 2 other stories that I'm writing so...Please be patient...**

**Plz Review**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
